The Biomedical Informatics Shared Resource (BISR), a new Shared Resource of the NYU Cancer Institute (NYUCI), aims to provide to all members of the NYUCI rapid, high-quality, and cost-effective access to state of- the-art and novel bioinformatics and medical informatics methods, tools, infrastructure and expert consulting/analyses as well as broader collaborative science opportunities with highly qualified informatics faculty. The BISR is leveraged by the launching and development since 2009 of the NYU Center for Health Informatics and Bioinformatics (CHIBI), which provides BISR with: a large and high-impact faculty with expertise in all aspects of bioinformatics and medical informatics; a High Performance Computing Facility (HPC), 7 informatics methods development labs, a full range of educational activities, full informatics support of high throughput assays, and the Best Practices Integrative Informatics Consulting core (BPIC) BISR will offer the following informatics services, and resources: BISR faculty and staff embedded in the NYUCI; dedicated NYUCI member access consulting faculty within a branch of BPIC specifically devoted to cancer research; dedicated access to HPC resources; and unlimited access to automated data analysis pipelines, software, best practices, educational and training seminars, courses and materials. BISR enforces diverse and strict QA operating procedures; it has numerous fruitful interactions with most NYUCI shared resources. Finally, BISR implements cost-effective chargeback and usage policies, is comprehensively advised by a User Advisory, and reports directly to the NYUCI director and executive advisory committee.